mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Mischief
Mr. Mischief is the thirty-sixth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Mr Mischief plays tricks on everybody—breaks Mr. Happy's chair, gives Mr. Greedy a cake in which the chocolate is really mud, the cream inside is really cotton, and the icing is really toothpaste and puts jam in Mr. Funny's hat! How naughty! One day Mr. Mischief tries to steal a wizard's wand, but the wizard stops him and teaches Mr. Mischief a lesson by turning the tables on Mr. Mischief. Mr. Mischief is good as gold... until he cuts Mr. Fussy's mustache in half! Voice Actors *David Shaw Parker (The Great Alphabet Hunt) *Gordon Peters (1995-1997) *Neil Crone (1997-1999) International publications & translations Mr. Mischief appears under the titles Monsieur Farceur (French), Ο Κύριος Σκανταλιάρης (Greek), 惡作劇先生 (Taiwan), 장난씨 (Korean), Unser Herr Schabernack (German) and Senhor Brincalhão (Portuguese). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Happy *Mr. Greedy *Mr. Funny *the wizard *Mr. Fussy Trivia *On TV he appears in Little Miss Shy's episode. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Naughty, or Little Miss Bad. Counterparts * Mr. Beastly (Care Bears, both are bad), * Jokey Smurf (The Smurfs, both play pranks on people), * Pepito (Madeline, both like playing pranks and tricks on other people), * Jack O' Lantern (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, both like playing tricks and pranks), * Duncan (Total Drama, both play pranks), * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons, both are yellow and love to play pranks), * Spud (Bob the Builder, both love getting into mischief), * Bill and Ben (Thomas & Friends, they're yellow and love getting into mischief at others), * Rat in a Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas, both love to trick other people at times and are tricked back), * Horace Schemer (Shining Time Station, both like tricking other people and like getting into mischief), * Bendy (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are yellow and like causing trouble and mischief), * Al E Gator (Rub-a-Dub-Rub, both are mischievous), * Norman Price (Fireman Sam, both are mischievous and always cause trouble), * Horrid Henry (Horrid Henry, both are yellow and mischevious), * Naughty Nick (Letterland, both are yellow and can't help playing tricks on other people), * Itchy (The Simpsons, both are naughty and play pranks), * Ben (Outnumbered, both are naughty), * Woody (Toy Story, both are mischevious), * Sly (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are yellow and mischevious) * Uno, Duo and Trio (Fourways Farm, all four are mischevious), * The Troublesome Trucks (Thomas The Tank Engine, all cause problems for everyone), * Diesel (Thomas The Tank Engine, both make schemes), * Peeves (Harry Potter, both are mischievious). * Prince Abdullah ( Tintin, both love to play pranks on other people eg Tintin Captin Haddock Mr Men Mr Happy). * Muscle Man (Regular Show, both love to play pranks on people). Title Charecters Other Apperences These are other places the Title charecter apperes in. *Little Miss Shy(on TV) *Little Miss Wise *Little Miss Trouble (On cover saying, "Here comes trouble.") *Mr. Mischief is caught at his own game (TV) *Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind...(TV) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) *Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) *That's Gratitude, Mr. Uppity (TV) *Little Miss Greedy: Belle of the Ball (TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *Mr. Strong: King of the Circus (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn (TV)(cameo) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Yellow characters Category:Oval characters Category:Blue Nosed Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Antagonists